


Drawings

by AngelynMoon



Series: Deal [15]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Artist Johnathan Morganstern, Can Johnathan be a warning?, Gen, Madness, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which Johnathan drives himself crazy trying to figure out just what Alexander Lightwood is..





	Drawings

Johnathan finishes the sketch of the male Lightwood's wings, they are glorious, beautiful and they are as deadly as the pure white snow they resemble.

Johnathan traces the scars those sharp pale feathers left across his face and chest when they flung him away from the Lightwood traitor after he stabbed him through the heart. That it did not kill the traitor leaves an uneasy feeling in Johnathan's gut, there are few things a Sareph blade will not kill and he knows that none lay claim to the Mortal plane, none care to dwell with beings lesser than they are, not willingly at least.

So then what is The Lightwood traitor? Johnathan asks himself.

"WHAT IS HE?!" Johnathan screeches into the silence of his lair as he scatters several renderings of Alexander Lightwood's white wings from the table before him.

In the dimness of the lair one can make out many similar sketchings of Lightwood and his wings pinned to the walls, some of the man smiling at something in the distance, others renderings of what the man might look in flight, cheeks flush, eyes excited and wings spread out from his body, holding him aloft.

And one at the center of the clutter of drawings, a rendering of Alexander Lightwood in Celestial Armor, Blazing Sword in hand as his wings shield faceless, cowering mortals from Demons. He looks Divine, like all those paintings of Angels battling the denizens of Hell, and Johnathan could not bring himself to toss the drawing, even knowing that it is no where close to the truth for how can someone that loves a Demon be Divine?

But sometimes his eyes fall on that drawing, the one he first drew after he fled the Demonspawn's Loft in defeat, and he wonders why that is what first came to mind when he began to draw Lightwood's wings, why that is what his hands drew on the paper.

And Johnathan's eyes are drawn to that centerpiece, drawn to the protective stance, the burning eyes and the pure white wings that glow blue at their edges.

"What are you?" He asks the drawing, and he wonders why the image seems so familiar, wonders why the image seems right, but Johnathan shakes his head, Alexander means 'defender of men', perhaps that knowledge only bled into mind while he drew.

Alexander Lightwood is a traitor to their people, to the Angel himself, how dare he turn his back on them to love a child of those they must destroy, how dare he!

Johnathan shouts wordlessly and throws the pencil he'd been using to sketch out the wingspan of Lightwood's wings and watched as it imbedded itself only inches from Alexander's face in that impossible sketch.

And Johnathan growled as his eyes fell on the red he'd colored Lightwood's eyes in that sketch, why he did not know only that he had to. It was wrong, Lightwood's eyes were hazel, his wings were white without blue light falling from them and he wore no armor, especially not Celestial Armor, nor did he wield a Sword so similar to the Soul Sword only the one he'd drawn in Lightwood's hand was nearly as tall as he was and burning with the fires of Hell, that at least was right.

Johnathan stared at the drawing before snarling at it again, "What are you, Traitor?"

The drawing, predictably, does not answer.

\--  
A/n: I don't know, i figure that Johnathan would wonder how Alec had wings and obsess over it a bit. Maybe there is something more to it than just obsession but well Johnathan has no idea what positive emotions are really or how to deal with them.

I made Johnathan an Artist like Clary. I don't know it felt right to have him able to draw too. Sorry.


End file.
